


Love Letters

by TheresaPotter



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaPotter/pseuds/TheresaPotter
Summary: A series of letters written between Joey and Pacey years after their break up that trigger a series of encounters that leads them back to one another
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Peter.

Authors Note: If you read, I'll write.

Love Letters:

Chapter #1

(Pacey's letter)

Merry Christmas Joey Potter. Sorry that I missed your visit on Thanksgiving. I'm told congratulations are in order, heard you found yourself a good boyfriend. From what Jen tells me, he must be an alright guy. Apparently Dawson even likes the guy. That must have been an awkward introduction. Could you imagine if I hadn't gotten stuck at work? What a joy it would have been attempting to explain our sorted and complex relationship.

Look, about that…I'm sorry our friendship has drifted. I'm actually sorry about everything that went down between us senior year. A few years back, I wrote a letter apologizing for the hurtful words I said to you that night. When I never got any response from you? Well, I sort of assumed that you wanted nothing to do with me. Figured maybe you tore the letter up or burnt it. Honestly, I wouldn't have blamed you if that were the case Jo. Kind of explains why I have been keeping my distance.

Figured it would be easier for you to move on if I just kept away. Thing is, I miss you, Joey. You're one of my oldest friends besides Dawson. The three of us were always together growing up. Hell, remember how I spend my days relentlessly tormenting you? There was a time where I lived for our daily banter, Potter. We pretended to be sworn enemies, but when either one of us needed the other? We were always there for each other without fail.

You will never know how sorry I am that to know that I am the one who screwed all of that up. Seeing you walk away from me that night? Knowing I was the reason there were tears in your eyes? It killed me not to be able to go after you. Funny thing is, I never meant a single word that I said. My damn insecurities got the best of me and something just snapped that night. How were you to know how unhappy I was? Not once did I ever come to you about all the doubts I had been having. All I had to do was talk to you about what was going on with me and that night never would have happened.

Not sure why it is that I'm writing this letter to you. From what I'm being told you finally seem happy again. Last thing that I would ever want to do is ruin that for you, Joey. Guess I was hoping there was a chance you could ever truly forgive me for that night? I know that we've hung out and been civil with one another since, that's not what I want anymore though. If possible, I'd love to have my friend back again. Suppose that if I don't receive a letter back in return I'll have answer.

It's a little over two weeks before Christmas as I'm writing this letter. By the time you get it, we'll both be on our way to Capeside. I considered sending this to your dorm room, but it's my hope you'll read it before the Leery Christmas party. That said, I put your address in Capeside on the envelope. Wrote a short separate note for Bessie. I miss you, Potter and if you will let me…I'd like to be in your life again.

I'll understand if you're not ready to forgive me for that horrible night at prom quite yet, Joey. Either way, I hope you'll have an amazing Christmas.

Sincerely, Pacey J. Witter -

Sealing the letter in an envelope carefully, I write Joey's home address on it. On the front of the envelope, I address the letter to Potter and a second one to Bessie. It is a long shot to say the least but this is something I have been meaning to do for a while. I'm not expecting a simple letter to magically change things between Joey and I. Figured it was time for one of us to make the first move towards a friendship again. Somehow knew it wasn't going to be Joey, not anytime soon at least.

Guess all there is left to do now is wait and hope for the best. Placing a stamp on each envelope, I walk outside and put them in the mailbox. Flipping the tiny red flag up, I walk back inside. At the end of the day, I only want Potter to be happy…even if its not with me. This guy she is with these days, Peter, I think his name is? According to Jen, Joey likes him a lot. From what I have heard about him, he sounds like an alright guy. Definitely not the sort who would be dumb enough to risk losing her. What the hell was I thinking that night at Prom? Oh, that's right, I wasn't. When I saw Joey dancing with Dawson and smiling, I lost it.

Every single insecurity I bottled up came spewing out before I had a chance to think twice. It was never my intention to wreck Potter's heart that night. Worst part, I regretted every single word that came out of my mouth immediately after I'd said them. If friendship is all I ever have again with Joey? I'm alright with that, I only want to be apart of her life once more. Not being able to hangout and spend time with her is slowly killing me. The only person I have to blame is myself.


	2. Potter writes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey responds to Pacey's letter

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Peter.

Authors Note: If you read, I'll write.

Love Letters:

Chapter #2

(Joey's Letter)

Merry Christmas to you as well, Pacey Witter. It's probably for the best that we missed one another on Thanks Giving. My boyfriend Peter was with me and yes that would have been an awkward encounter. Especially considering how I never mentioned my relationship with you to him. At the time, I didn't think it was necessary. Wasn't as though I'd planned to introduce the two of you anytime soon. Turns out that I probably should have mentioned you to him. Know that letter that you mentioned writing me a few years back? For the record, no I did not rip it up or burn it. I'd simply placed it in my yearbook unopened to read at a later date. Sort of forgot it was even in there to be honest.

Looking back, I probably should have torn it to pieces. That letter contributed to my recent break up with Peter. We were lying in bed going through my yearbook when he came across it. In case you forgot what you wrote to me in it? Here is a refresher course for you Witter: Joey, first of all let me apologize and explain myself. That night at Prom had nothing to do with you. I'd been feeling insecure about where I stood with you in our relationship. All those hurtful words that I slung at you, I never should have said them. Seeing you happy and dancing with Dawson...every single uncertainty that I bottled up came boiling to the surface.

Joey, please believe me that I never meant to hurt you let alone make you cry. Please believe me when I tell you the last thing I ever wanted to do was break your heart. I'm not expecting this letter to make any sort of a difference. Truth is I only wanted to explain my train of thought that night. Nothing I can say will change the heart ache I know that I caused you. If you never spoke to me again, I would completely understand. Despite all that I said that night? I still love you and never stopped. Letting my wounded pride and ego get in the way of our happiness together is by far the stupidest thing I ever could have done.

At the end of the day, all I want is for you to be happy Potter. Even...even if it's not with me. While I know now the pain of my hurtful words that night are still fresh on your heart, it's my hope one day you will be able to forgive me. While I know there is zero chance of the two of us ever getting back together, maybe someday you will find it in your heart to want to be friends again? I'll always love you, Joey. Please don't let my worst mistake ever ruin our life long friendship.

Sincerely sorry, Love,

Pacey J. Witter

That unread letter from you cost me a relationship. Guess it's not completely your fault. Had I only read the letter when I'd gotten it two years ago, I'd have never left it in my yearbook of all places. Unfortunately, at the time ,I hadn't anticipated having to explain its contents to anyone. Peter and I had been lying in bed about two weeks ago flipping through my old yearbook. Sure enough your letter slipped out. Before I ever had a chance to snatch it from Peter's hands, he'd opened and read the contents of your letter. That is when I had become bombarded with questions about you. He wanted to know who you were, why I had never mentioned you to him once and whether or not I was still in love with you. Not being able to answer the last question is what ended our relationship.

What was I supposed to do? Feelings like what I once held for you never fully go away. This is exactly what I told him. Apparently that was not the response Peter had been looking for at all. Needless to say we got into this huge argument and before I ever knew what hit me, Peter ended things. I've been a teary eyed wreck ever since. Much as I would love to blame yet another failed relationship on you, I'm not going to. I'm tired of fighting and the awkward tension that fills the room when one of us shows up to a holiday event.

Much as I hate to agree with you, I think it is time to gradually rebuild our friendship Pacey. Despite how things ended between the two of us, we should have cleared the air long ago. I'm willing to move past our horrible and messy break up if you are. Last thing I would ever want to do is let our life long friendship disintegrate into nothing. Maybe the two of us could go out for drinks while we're in Capeside for Christmas? Catch up just the two of us? Might be nice. I'll see you in a few weeks, Witter.

Yours,

Joey L. Potter


	3. Relieved you wrote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Peter.

Authors Note: If you read, I'll write.

Love Letters:

Chapter #3

Joey, let me first say that I'd been so relieved to read your last letter. Truth is, I hadn't expected a response of any sort from you. Secondly, I'm sorry that an old letter I wrote as an apology cost you a relationship. I'd offer to clear things up with this guy Peter for you, something tells me he won't want to hear anything I have to say. How could he end things between the two of you simply because you chose to be honest with him? Feelings like the ones we once held for one another will never fully go away. Hell, it has been going on three years and I'm still in love with you.

...I'm sorry Potter, not sure why I felt the need to admit that to you. Hope you won't think it was out of line for me to say. I only spoke the truth is all. In all honesty, I truly do want the two of us to be friends again. Know what I miss the most? Our constant back and forth banter. Remember how we used to bicker and fight until we got on the others absolute last nerve? I used to look forward to our arguments. Hell, I made a game of figuring out how to get under your skin. I'm not sure anyone has ever told you this, but by God are you even more attractive when you're angry.

If it is of any consolation, I haven't held onto many relationships since the two of us parted. Sure I've dated maybe three or four girls since the two of us broke up. None of them lasted very long though, maybe a few months tops. Eventually they would come across a photo I've got of the two of us tucked away in my wallet or your name would come up in conversation while out with the rest of the gang. Then of course said girl would question me thoroughly about you and well...what happened with Peter was always the end result.

Why should it matter if I still have leftover feelings for you? Not like I could ever act on them. Eventually, I sort of just gave up on dating. There has been one or two girls that I brought home in the past year. Don't ask me their names though because I never bothered to learn them. What would have been the point when they were gone by the mornings first light. For what it's worth, this Peter guy is more of an idiot than I could ever be.

One day he is going to wake up and realize that he never should have let his insecurities get in the way of your relationship. This I can tell you with certainty. Every morning I wake up without you next to me, my heart breaks. Letting you get away was the stupidest decision I ever made in my life. If I could go back in time and erase all the anger filled and resentful words I said that night at prom? I would in an instant. Letting you go is the one thing that I will always regret Potter. While I know my words are meaningless now, you should know that I truly am sorry that I broke your heart so completely.

I'm glad you are willing to give our friendship another chance at least. Nothing would make me happier than to be able to reconnect with you. Rebuilding our fractured friendship would mean everything to me, Joey. We can take things as slow as you wanted too. All I want is to be apart of your life once more. I'd love to catch up with you over a few drinks when we're both up for Christmas. That sounds like a great idea, Potter. You're absolutely right, it is for the best if we do so without the others. Wouldn't want the rest of the gang jumping to conclusions.

Heck, I know the perfect place we could do so too. You will never believe what I found in the junk yard about a year or so after we parted ways. Remember how we thought my boat True Love sunk in that storm? By some miracle it didn't! Seems my vessel floated ashore with minimal damage and was brought the scrap yard just outside of town. How do I know this? Simple, I went there looking to scavenge a used battery for the Jeep. Sure enough, there was True Love. Cost me a little under two hundred to get her back and make the necessary repairs to make her seaworthy again. I even made a new placard that reads True Love, came out nice. Remember how we would lie in the hammock reading until we fell asleep? That summer was the best of my life Joey.

I'm glad come Christmas you and I will finally be able to sort out our problems and move forward as friends. I've missed spending time with you. This is going to be a huge step forward for the both of us. If you want, we could even have dinner at my restaurant. Did Bessie or anyone ever tell you how I reopened the Ice House? Looks the same as when your family owned it. Hired Bodie on as a part time chef and manager. I'll make you homemade spaghetti and meatballs. I could even set a bottle of wine for the two of us to catch up over drinks.

Hope that you won't think I'm getting ahead of myself or being to forward. There's no ulterior motive here, I promise Potter. Honestly, I only want to show you a nice time. Remember how I was convinced that I would never amount to anything? You believed in me, I'm glad that you never gave up on me when I needed you most Joey. Sorry that I was too much of a jerk to see you needed the same confidence in our relationship from me.

Truth is, those last few months we were dating? I'd somehow convinced myself that I had nothing else to offer you. Our first year together, I bought you a wall, took you sailing and named a boat after you. We had that amazing night in the ski cabin. It felt like I had nothing else to offer you. Overtime I all but convinced myself that I could never be enough to keep you happy. That it would only be a matter of time before you realized you'd made a horrible mistake and left me for a guy more deserving of your love or worse, Dawson.

Looking back, I know now that all of my fears were unfounded. You were in love with me. How I had been too blind to see that simple fact, I'll never know, Potter. Not being with you these last few years has steadily taken its toll on me. Waking up every morning without you in my arms…its unbearable. While I know there will more than likely never be an 'Us', again, you should know that I never stopped loving you. Not even for one second, not sure I ever will. Not sure why I'm telling you this, figured it was something you should know.


	4. Bad timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Peter.

Authors Note: If you read, I'll write.

Love Letters:

Chapter #4

(Joey's Letter)

Pacey, God...I really should have read your last letter before coming to visit for Christmas. At least then I might have been prepared. The kiss underneath the mistletoe caught me completely off guard. Something tells me while you might not have set that up, Jen most definitely did. To say the least, that kiss was probably the most amazing ones I've ever had. Sorry if I got just a tiny bit carried away. To be fair, it has been years since our lips have met. Guess part of me wanted my lips to connect with yours more than I'd been willing to admit.

To be honest, the entire rest of that night Christmas Eve was a blur to me. After our 'accidental' mistletoe lip lock, my mind lost all train of thought. At one point, I was looking for just about any excuse that I could think of to be alone with you, Witter. That kiss...somehow it managed to bring back feelings and emotions that I haven't felt toward you in years. By the end of the night, the last thing on my mind was making the drive back to the B&B. When you asked if I'd wanted to see True Love, I couldn't have been happier. All I wanted was to spend just a little bit more time with you.

You and I had a lot to catch up on. We did a majority of bringing ourselves up to date with one another over drinks. Now that I think about it, maybe two bottles of wine might have been one too many. This is not to say that I regret what followed even for a second. How could I? Pacey, our night together was...amazing. It had been so long since we'd been together in that way. God, you were exactly what I needed Witter. The entire night, all you did was drive me crazy with want. It killed me how much you enjoyed taking your time...sorry about the bite marks on your shoulder, Pace. Falling into your arms, fair to say that was the best feeling in the world.

Obviously, neither of us were looking for a one night hook up. The next morning when we woke? Pacey, I was so glad we had made an honest effort to talk everything over. At one point, it felt as though the two of us might actually get back together. Please believe me when I say that would have been exactly what I wanted. Sure, we had a long way to go but I was more committed to sorting out our problems together than having all that occurred the night before mean nothing. I'm not imagining that at one point, we were both on the same page. As for everything that followed? I'd like nothing more than to apologize.

Pacey, please. You have to believe me when I tell you that I had no idea Peter would make an unannounced appearance. His arrival took me by complete shock. The last I'd spoken with him was almost a month ago. Far as I had been concerned, there was nothing left to be said between the two of us. Peter had made his decision about our relationship without so much as giving me a choice in the matter. Last thing that I wanted or needed was him showing up and making a grand gesture to get me back. After you quietly took off without so much as another word, that is exactly what he did.

Witter, you have to believe me when I tell you that I'm not back together with Peter. He wanted me to talk things out and take him back. We talked, but I made things absolutely clear that getting back together was not an option. Your presence did not go unnoticed by Peter either. Once I'd told him that I had no interest in getting back together, he asked if my decision had anything to do with you. Not wanting to lie, I told Peter the truth. While I left out the amazing night we spent together, I'd been completely upfront about our kiss. Pacey, I even told him how we were gradually talking out our issues.

You might not have been around to witness it for yourself, but Bess and Jen will both attest that Peter left not getting what he'd hoped for. Witter, believe me when I promise that I told him you're the one I want to be with. In your last letter written, you admitted to still being in love with me. Pacey, you should know that I am still very much in love with you too. Our night together...it meant everything to me, Witter. Please, please tell me there is still a chance for the two of us to work things out. Don't let an unexpected visit from Peter ruin the gradual progress we made together.

I'll be in Capeside for another few days. By the time this letter makes it into your mailbox, I should be back in Boston. It is my hope that you will agree to have dinner with me. Pacey, the last thing that I want is anything to come between us once more. Look how long it took for us to have a conversation the didn't end in awkward tension? None of what happened over Christmas is a regret in my eyes. It is my sincere hope that you feel the same way. If you're still willing to work through things with me, I'd love to move forward with you. I'm truly sorry if Peter's unexpected arrival cast shadows of doubt as to where my heart lies. In case you were wondering? You, Pacey J. Witter are the only man who resides in my heart.

Please tell me there is still a chance for us?

Hoping I didn't ruin our second chance.

Love,

Joey Potter


	5. Sending my heart in a letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Peter.

Authors Note: If you read, I'll write.

Love Letters:

Chapter #5

(Pacey's Letter)

I'm beginning to think the two of us have terribly bad timing. Joey, I had no clue you were going to show up at my place. The girl that answered my apartment door? Had you only stuck around, you would have known that was my roommates girlfriend. I've been calling and texting you non stop. Really wish that you would answer and allow me to explain the misunderstanding. Since you have been refusing my calls, I decided to write you this letter instead. Potter, please believe me when I tell you that haven't been with another girl since I saw you a few weeks back for Christmas.

That girl who answered the door to my apartment in nothing but a t-shirt? She wasn't there with me, that's my roommate Ben's girlfriend. I'd been in the shower when you came knocking. By the time I got out, you were nowhere in sight. Jo, when I read your last letter...I felt an immense amount of relief. At the time, I presumed that you worked things out with your ex. The last thing I wanted was to miss my second chance with you. When Peter showed up on your doorstep in Capeside? I had no idea what to expect. Not wanting to overreact or cause a scene, I left. What else was I supposed to do? We had an amazing night together and then the next morning there was Peter.

The hurt that I felt when you took off after him and left me on your front porch? Think it is safe to say we're finally even. My entire ride back to Boston, I could not stop cursing the fact that Peter had made an appearance. Knowing that you wanted to speak with him alone? The mere thought drove me crazy with jealousy. Sort of explains why I was gone by the time you came back from speaking with Peter. Thing is, I didn't want to stick around at that point. The notion of you telling me our night together was a mistake that you regretted...that broke my heart. While it might have been unexpected, that night we spent together? Potter, that night was beyond amazing.

I'm not even talking about the sex either. Waking up with you curled up in my arms, that is one thing I have missed the most. The thought of never leaving my boat with you that morning definitely crossed my mind. We were finally talking about what went wrong between us. I'd finally had the chance to tell you all I should have said years ago. For a minute, it felt as though you and I were on the way to gradually working things out between the two of us. I'd been happy for the first time since...well, probably since we'd broke up at Prom.

Joey, I still want to be with you. Our timing truly is the worst. It is understandable that you would assume the girl who'd answered my apartment door was one I'd slept with. That could not be farther from the truth. Since I'd returned from Capeside, all I've been doing was working every possible shift. Any girls looking to catch my eye, it's safe to say they never stood a chance. You are the only one I care about, Potter. If you are still willing to, more then anything I want to give us another shot. I'm in love with you, Joey. You are the only one that I see myself with.

When I read your last letter? For the first time, I felt hope that we would figure out our differences. You had gone out of your way to reassure me that there was nothing going on between you and Peter. Now, I need you to believe me when I tell you there is no other girl in my life. The thought of being with another girl hasn't even crossed my mind. The only thing I want at this point is to work things out with you. Please tell me there is still a possibility of us getting back together. We were doing so great, Jo. Don't allow a simple misunderstanding on both our parts come between us Potter.

More then anything, I just want things to go back to normal between the both of us. If you are still willing to talk things over with me, I will do whatever it takes. You are the only one I want in my life. We could take things as slow as you want. I'll learn to tell you things more and not simply bottle up my feelings. That night we spent together on my boat? It meant everything to me, Joey. I'd forgotten how great it felt holding you in my arms the entire night. I'm not imagining things, I know for a fact you felt the exact same spark I did. The kiss we shared under the mistletoe? That was quite possibly the best one I've had in a long time.

When you took off after Peter, I was convinced our shot together had gone down the drain. I had no idea what to expect. Not hours before we were tangled up in my bed together. He showed up and you had this look of guilt in your eyes. It was then I thought you had come to regret our night together. Thing is, I didn't regret any of what happened between us. This said, I was not about to make a scene. Not wanting to stick around and hear you tell me you'd patched things up with Peter, I left. Bessie tried her damnedest to get me to stick around. She told me there was no way you went after Peter to work things out. I refused to believe her though, how could I?

It was wrong of me to assume the worst, I'm willing to admit this. Are you able to do the same now that I have wrote you the truth? I'll even let you ask my roommate Ben, he is not about to lie for me. If you need a few days to gather your thoughts, take as many as you like. Just please come see me when you are ready? More then anything, I want to be with you. Maybe when you have collected your thoughts, I could take you out for dinner? Alongside this letter, I'm sending a single lily. My phone number is on the bottom of this letter. It is my hope that you will call me when you are ready to talk and we will finally have our second shot.

I love you, and I always will, Joey.

Yours,

Pacey J. Witter


	6. Potter's late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Peter.

Authors Note: If you read, I'll write.

Love Letters:

Chapter #6

(Joey's Letter)

You know what I think Pacey? There is a strong chance that you are right. Maybe the two of us have terrible timing? We slept together and the next morning Peter shows up. I come to see you and some random girl in nothing but a t-shirt answers the door. The two of us clearly have trust issues with one another. This is something we should probably work on. For the record, I spoke with Ben and he told me you were telling the truth. Honestly, I'm a little relieved. After all that has happened, I didn't want to think it was that easy for you to forget about me. We can't afford to be this reckless with one another's feelings, not anymore. There is more at stake than a mere broken heart.

By now you are probably wondering what I am talking about. A lot has changed since we last saw one another, Pacey. Before you go jumping to conclusions and thinking the worst, no I am not back with Peter. The last few weeks, I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out the best way to tell you something important. I'm not sure of any other way to say this so I am going to write it in this letter before I lose my nerve completely. The last couple weeks I've been getting sick in the morning. At first, I thought nothing of it. Figured that I probably had the flu or some stomach bug that has been going around.

After the start of the third week, I began to worry. Not knowing what else to do, I made an appointment with the doctor. After taking some blood and running a few tests, I found out some unexpected news. If you're not sitting down while reading this letter, it's best you do. Pacey, I'm pregnant. Doctor told me that I'm about a month along. In case you're not putting two and two together just yet? That is around the time we spent the night together in Capeside. This is a lot to take in Witter, I know. But you should know that I have not slept with anyone else before then or since.

The baby that I am carrying? Is yours Pacey. I have been going out of my mind trying to think of the best way to break the news to you. We can't afford to mess around with our emotions anymore. After a lot of thinking, I have decided to keep our baby. Bessie took the news better than I hoped she would. Upon her insistence, I'm moving back to Capeside. She thinks this is for the best, not like I could take care of a kid by myself. More then anything, I'd like for you to be apart of our babies life. If this isn't something that you signed up for, I'll completely understand Pacey.

Believe me when I tell you this is the absolute last thing I expected to happen. Truth is, we were both a few drinks in. I'm not on the pill and it is obvious neither of us were worried about protection that night. This said, I am by no means placing any blame on you. I'm equally responsible for our actions that night. Thing is, I don't regret a minute of that night...not even for a second. Being pregnant at the age of twenty one is not something that I had planned on. Terminating my baby is not an option though, nor is adoption. Bessie assured me that I have nothing to worry about.

The Potter's B&B is thriving and I'll be staying in my old room. Made it clear to Bess that I would be helping with the guests while I'm able to. Alexander is over the moon at the thought of having a cousin to play with. Got to admit, at first, I was panicked. Now? Well, the idea of having a baby is sort of growing on me. Knowing the baby I'm carrying is yours? That knowledge played a huge part in my decision to keep this kid. It wasn't long ago when I saw the two of us married with a kid or two. Just because we're not in one another's lives anymore, doesn't change a thing about how I feel.

Whether we're together or not, you and I are always going to be connected in one way or another. Before you go making any decisions about what you want from your future let alone with me, I need you to know something. Pacey, if you decide that you want to be apart of our child's life? I need you to promise that you won't leave again. If this isn't something that you can do? Then it is probably for the best that I do this alone. Last thing I need is you walking away when the two of us need you the most. Judging from your last letter, it is easy to see you want to be with me.

It is my hope that after reading this letter you will still feel the same way. I'd really like for you to be apart of our lives. If this is something you think that you could want? You know where to find me. By the time this letter reaches your doorstep, I'll be back in Capeside. I'm still very much in love with you, Pacey. Raising this kid alongside you would make me the happiest girl in the world. Somehow, I know in my heart you will be just as thrilled as I am at the thought of starting a family. We both know you would make an amazing father. You were always Alexander's favorite baby sitter as I recall.

You don't have to make any choices right away, Witter. Take a few days, let the notion of becoming a father fully sink in before you figure out what it is that you want to do. My first appointment for an ultra-sound is in two weeks. I'd truly love if you were able to be there right alongside me. Maybe then we could figure out our next move...if you plan to be apart of our lives, I mean.


	7. Pacey's apology, Proud Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Peter.

Authors Note: If you read, I'll write.

Love Letters:

Chapter #7

Suppose it was probably a good thing that I'd been sitting when I read your last letter. The second my eyes landed on the word pregnant, I nearly choked on my coffee. This is not what I was expecting to read at all. You really caught me off guard with your admission, Potter. At first, I panicked and nearly had a nervous breakdown. Once I calmed down enough to continue reading your letter, I relaxed a bit. Jo, I had no clue you'd thought about starting a family with me someday. Guess that I really messed up things between the two of us.Truth be told, one of the reasons I ended things all those years ago at prom was because I'd convinced myself you wouldn't want a future with me.

At the time, there wasn't much that I could offer you. The thought of you coming to your senses and leaving me had me climbing the walls. Had I known you were silently planning out the rest of our lives? Well, I probably wouldn't have allowed my insecurities get the best of me. Did I picture myself having a baby at our age? No, much like yourself, I did not. This said, you're never going to have to beg me to be apart of this kids life. I'm beyond thrilled to be having this baby, especially with you Potter. I'm glad you told me about this, honest Jo. After my brief anxiety attack, much like yourself, I warmed up to the idea of becoming a father.

How could I not? I'm practically a grown child myself. Along with this letter, I'm enclosing a few things that I bought for our baby. Most importantly, you should know that I opened up a savings account for the little guy...or girl...hopefully guy. I'm going to be putting fifty dollars from every check I make in there. It is set up so that you can do the same as well, Joey. By the time this letter makes it to your doorstep, I'll hopefully be settled back in Capeside. Yes, you heard correctly. I've decided to make the move back to Capeside as well. Now, before you attempt to talk me out of my decision this is something that I decided before I'd opened your last letter.

For a while now, I have been scouting different locations. With the money that I have been placing aside these last few months, I finally have enough for a down payment on a building lease. The loan that I applied for at the bank came through, in a few short months the Ice House will be open. While it might not be in the exact location of the one your family once owned, it's not too far. Bodie and I have been swapping recipes for months. Bessie has even been encouraging the two of us to partner up and manage the place together. Try not to worry too much, I promise that I'm not stealing Bodie from the Potter's bed and breakfast. To the contrary, he will only be at the restaurant a few hours a day helping me prep meals.

To answer your question finally, of course I'm going to be apart of our child's life. Hell, I haven't even met the little miracle and I'm already in love. You will never have to struggle alone with our baby, this I promise Potter. Whether the two of us find our way back to one another or not changes nothing. Soon as I am back in Capeside and settled in, I'll come by to see you. Before I forget, yes, I'll be accompanying you to your first doctors visit. Please, don't for a second allow yourself to fret over any doctors bills or expenses. I'll be taking care of those, I promise. The only thing that you should be concerned with is not stressing yourself out.

Your health and the babies is more important than anything. The two of you are now my number one priority, Joey. This said, once I'm settled into my new place, I'd like to invite you over for dinner. I'll prepare whatever your little heart desires. This will finally give the two of us a chance to catch up. I'm not sure what the future holds for the two of us, whether we'll work things out or not. None of this matters though, I want to be apart of your life and share every memory we'll make with our little one. The minute I'm back in town and situated, you can expect a visit from yours truly. Hope you won't mind that I told Jack about our little bundle of joy. He wants to help me build a crib just as soon as we have the chance to do so. Yes, I'm aware that Bessie still has Alexander's old one. To be honest, this is something I always imagined myself doing for my first child.

The place I'll be living even has a spare room, Jo. I'm going to fix that room up especially for our baby. Maybe you could even help me pick a color out and paint the walls. By the time this baby is born, it is going to have everything it could possibly need. If I'm going to have a baby with anyone, I'm glad it is with you. Truth be told, there was always a small part of me that hoped we'd have little ones of our own one day too. I love you too, Potter. Never have I stopped loving you, not even for a second. Know this might be hard to believe given our past, it's the truth though. Try to take things easy and not over exert yourself. I'll see you in a few days Potter, promise.

Excited to see our babies first ultrasound.

Yours, Pacey Witter


	8. Late arrivals and relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Peter.

Authors Note: If you read, I'll write.

Love Letters:

Chapter #8

(Bessie's pov)

" Well, hello Pacey. I'll take it Joey told you she's pregnant? Glad to see you're going to be by her side through all of this. Oh, but you're going to have to wait a bit to see my sister. Jen and Jack took Joey out for lunch. Sit, you can keep Alexander and myself company until they get back.", I greet with a hug after stepping aside to let Pacey in. For a while Joey wasn't sure if Witter was ever going to stop by. The poor girl wound up going to her first doctors appointment without him. Joey was far from alone though, she had a whole support system. Between myself, Jen, Grams and Jack, we all accompanied her. Of course we all stepped out while the doctor was examining her, but we came back in for the ultrasound. Poor Joey has been worrying herself sick wondering if Pacey had second thoughts. Thankfully, his presence here proves her concerns wrong. A quick phone call to Doug informed me that Pacey had lost his cell phone and was in the process of buying a new one. Joey sure will be glad to see him.

" Hey Bess, how have you been? Sorry that I couldn't make it down here sooner, I got a bit tied up. Doug mentioned how he told you I'd lost my phone. Got a new one yesterday finally, all my contacts are gone or I would have called Joey last night.", confides Pacey without wasting a second. He does not have to apologize to me. Joey is the one who all but cried herself to sleep last night. Poor girl had all but convinced herself Pacey had a change of heart and wanted nothing to do with her or their baby. Jen, Jack and I managed to calm her down eventually. Something tells me Joey will be more than relieved to know we were right in telling her not to jump to conclusions.

" Yes, I spoke with him last night. Joey had gotten herself all wound up and upset when she hadn't heard from you. Don't worry about missing Joey's first ultrasound, the baby is doing fine Pacey. Would you like to see a picture?", I question with a smile before ruffling through a few papers from Joey's appointment for her ultrasound photograph. When Jo heard the babies heart beat for the first time, she bawled her eyes out. Seems that the idea of being a mother is slowly growing on her. Just the other day Jen and I both went looking at baby outfits with Joey. It will be a while before we know the babies sex, but the three of us wanted to browse for fun.

" Ah, damn. I'm real sorry, Bessie. Had I known, I'd of told Doug to come by and reassure her everything was alright. Is she mad? ...Oh, wow. That tiny thing is our baby? This is amazing! Hard to believe Joey and I made that little guy...or girl.", observes Pacey with a proud smirk taking over his features. Before long, Alexander comes running downstairs and hugging Pacey's leg. Those two sure are cute together. My son absolutely adores Witter, how could he not? Every time Pace comes by he has some sort of gift for Alexander. Watching how those two interact with one another? There is not a doubt in my mind that Pacey is going to make an amazing father.

Tugging on Pacey's pant leg, Alexander excitedly asks," Uncle Pacey, Uncle Pacey! What did you bring me? Guess what? Mom says that I'm going to have a cousin to play with soon! Aunt Jojo is having a baby, I'm so happy!"

Pulling out a small toy truck from his pocket, Pacey hands it to Alexander," Hey Alexander! Boy, have I missed you little guy. Check it out, it's a tiny pick up truck buddy. Just like the one your mom and aunt Joey drive. Glad to see you're excited to meet your cousin, I can hardly wait either."

" Aunt Jo is sure going to be glad to see you. She was awful sad last night when she hadn't heard from you. Want a cookie? I helped my mom bake them.", offers Alexander with a smile. He sure did, and boy what a mess we made. By the time I'd placed the cookies in the oven, I had to give Alexander a bath and then wait until the cookies were done to quick wash myself up. He wanted to bake snicker doodles because those are Joey's favorite. Alexander never left Joey's side last night, he hugged her until her tears subsided and they both fell asleep. Didn't have the heart to wake Alexander up to sleep in his own bed so I just left him with Joey in hers.

" I'm sure Joey is going to love those, Alexander. Of course I'll have some too little guy, thanks.", remarks Pacey while taking two cookies for himself. Sitting at the kitchen table, we eat a few with a glass of milk each. Perhaps Pacey will want to stay for dinner along with Jen and Jack. Bodie is going to be making hand made ravioli's and meatballs. Given Witter's extensive culinary expertise, maybe he will lend a hand in making dinner. Almost cannot wait to see the look on Joey's face when she comes home to none other than Witter himself. My guess, she will be relieved to know her worrying was for nothing. …

(Pacey's pov)

" You're sure Joey is going to love what? ...Witter? Oh, thank God you're here and alright. What the hell is wrong with you?! You had me worried sick, Pacey. I'd all but convinced myself you changed your mind! Do you know what the hell I have been through these past few days? I should kick your butt! What do you have to say for yourself?", snaps Joey in agitation while poking and slapping at my chest. Not knowing what else to do, I simply let her. Knew that I should have just came down last Friday like planned. So what if I still had a few loose ends to tie up back in Boston? Could have easily made the trip back after coming to see Potter. Now she is angry with me and I'm not certain what I'm supposed to say to smooth things over. I'll be damned if it's not a turn on when Joey chews me out. Something tells me that I should probably keep said knowledge to myself.

" Jo, I'm sorry. I'd lost my phone and all my contacts. Just got a new one before coming by. Aside from that, I got a little caught up tying loose ends together back in Boston. Potter, I never meant to upset you honest. Please forgive me? I'm an idiot.", I quickly apologize while placing a gentle kiss on Joey's forehead. She has finally ceased hitting me at least. Is it possible this girl has gotten even more beautiful than the last time I saw her? Bringing Jo into my arms, I hold her close and whisper I'm sorry continually in her ear. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Proud to say that I spent the better half of my morning putting the finishing touches on a tiny bassinet I'd built. Turns out those two wood shop classes I took in high school finally came in handy. Sure was a labor of love on my part, Joey is going to love that when she see's it. Decided to hold off on painting it until we found out the sex of the baby.

Bringing her gaze to meet mine finally, after a minute Joey quietly asks," And you swear that you're not having second thoughts about us Pacey?"

Handing Joey a single lily, I place a reassuring peck on her lips," Not in a millions years, Potter. Actually, I have a surprise for you at my new place. You are going to love it too, Jo, I promise."

" Alright, if Pacey is done apologizing finally does that mean I can finally have a cookie?", ponders Jen causing all of us to laugh. Leave it to Lindley to ease the tension. I'm sure glad Joey has such a great support system. This girl is going to have nothing to worry about with all of us around helping out every step of the way. Wonder if anyone has told Dawson yet? With hopes he will be happy for the both of us. There was a while there where he had attempted to rekindle things with Potter. The notion quickly went south after they'd slept together and Jo found out he'd had a girlfriend back in L.A.

" I'm with Jen, less drama more cookies.", pipes in Jack while sneaking two for himself and Jen. Could not have said it better myself. These cookies are delicious, Joey is going to love them. Alexander did a really good job helping Bess bake those. Taking a few for herself, I watch Jo smile while taking a few bites. Poor thing looks exhausted, she should probably take a nap before dinner. Last thing I want is an overly tired Joey Potter on my hands. The girl can be unpleasant when she is cranky. Perhaps if I offer to lie with her, Jo won't put up such a fight. Will certainly be nice having her in my arms once again, there is no denying that.

" Joey, as your older sister I am ordering you to take a nap. Jen, Jack and I are going to the store to pick up everything Bodie will need for tonight's dinner. Pacey is going to take care of Alexander. No arguments, upstairs now.", orders Bessie in a tone that says 'Don't mess with me'. Picking up Alexander in my arms, I ruffle his hair playfully. I'll have to think of a nice quiet game the two of us can play together so we won't disturb Potter. ...On second thought, maybe I can get Alexander to lie down with the two of us. He looks a little tuckered out himself. It will be exactly like old times when Potter and I used to babysit the little guy together. Hard to believe he just turned five years old a couple of days ago. Something tells me that Alexander is going to be a big help when it come to taking care of his baby cousin.

" Come on aunt Jojo, Pacey and I will take a nap with you. We'll both be real quiet so you can rest, promise.", confides Alexander before taking hold of Joey's hand in his. Huh, that was way easier then I thought it would be. Waiting for Joey to give Jen and Jack one last hug before they leave with Bessie, I take hold of Potter's hand as we make our way upstairs. Pulling the blankets back on Joey's bed, I wait for her and Alexander to climb in before lying beside them. Taking a book from her nightstand, the two of us take turns reading until he falls asleep between us. It doesn't take long for Joey to follow soon after. Watching the two of them sleep for a half hour or so, I eventually close my eyes and drift off too. ...


	9. Potter's frisky, nap time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Peter.

Authors Note: If you read, I'll write.

Love Letters:

Chapter #9

(Pacey's pov; A few hours later)

Glancing at the clock on Joey's night stand, it's half past three o'clock. Alexander woke up an hour or so ago and quietly made his way downstairs. There is a note beside my cellphone from Bessie. A quick read lets me know that Jen, Jack and her took Alexander to Chuck E. Cheese for a few hours but will be back by six to start dinner. Looks like Potter and I have the house to ourselves for a few hours. Sort of glad, been wanting to have some alone time with Potter. Carefully sliding my arm out from under Joey, I make my way to the bathroom. Washing my hands, I walk downstairs to grab myself a drink. Quietly tiptoeing my way back into Joey's room, I lie back beside her. A short while later, I feel Jo stir beside me and hug my arm," Hey Jo, you don't have to wake up just yet. I know that you're probably exhausted. Close your eyes, Bess and the others took Alexander to Chuck E. Cheese. They won't be home until around six, you have time to rest still."

" Your saying it's only the two of us home?", wonders Joey with a sleepy smirk making it's way across her face. Letting out a nervous laugh when Jo places kisses along my collarbone, my arms wrap around her waist. There is a look of longing reflected in Potter's eyes. This girl will be the death of me one day, with hope not today. My breath catches in my throat when Joey starts undoing the buttons on my shirt. A quick glance at her bedroom door assures me that it's locked. Was not expecting Jo to wake up feeling frisky. Then again, her hormones are on overload with this pregnancy. Last time we were together got us in the predicament we're in. Luckily, we won't have to worry about taking precautions considering Potter's already pregnant.

" Josephine Potter, you little vixen. This your way of saying you don't want us to keep our hands to ourselves?", I tease with a goofy grin of my own. Pulling the blankets over the both of us, we waste no time taking our clothes off. Kissing my way down Joey's stomach, my mouth latches onto her. Into no time I locate Joey's sweet spot and work on driving her wild. Encouraged by Potter's soft whimpers, I do my best to get her going. Before I know it, she is bucking her hips and whispering my name. God, this girl is beyond beautiful. I could spend the rest of my life with Joey and I intend to.

"...Pacey.", I hear Joey half whisper half moan. Before I know what is happening, Joey pushes me on my back. Climbing on top me, a groan escapes as she lowers onto me. Taking hold of Joey's waist gently, I thrust up slowly as she rocks her hips against me. Her movements become quicker and nearly set me off. Making sure to keep my pace the same, I touch a hand to Potter's cheek before kissing her. Before long, twenty minutes has passed and Jo has climaxed more then a few times. Doing my best to hold on another few minutes, we both reach orgasm together. Collapsing into my arms, Joey hugs me close. More than exhausted from our unexpected romp, I place a kiss on Joey's forehead before saying 'I love you'.

Rubbing Joey's back gently, I close my eyes in content," Not sure about you, Jo, but I could use another nap. You wore me out, Potter."

Snuggling as close to me as she can, a tiny yawns escapes from Joey," Sorry, Witter. It's been a while. Now that you mention it? I am sort of sleepy again."

" Close your eyes, Jo. I'm not going anywhere, promise.", I reassure her before placing a soft kiss in Joey's cheek. Closing my eyes once more, I smile to myself. Things could not be better between Potter and myself. To think all this started with a simple letter of apology. For a while, I was convinced that I had blown my chance with Potter all those years ago at our senior prom. The sparks were still there no matter how much either of us tried to deny them. Part of me hoped it would only be a matter of time before we found our way back to one another.Before long, I'm out cold right alongside Joey.

(Joey's thought's)

I'm so glad that Pacey and I are finally back together. Sort of crazy that it took a mere letter to bring us back together. I've missed Pacey so much over the years. By now it is no secret that I took our breakup to heart. Far as I could tell, the two of us were happy together. Little did I know that Witter had been distancing himself from me for a while. Seeing me dancing and smiling with Dawson was all it took to set Pacey off that night. By the time he had said all he wanted to say, I'd been left with tears in my eyes. Pacey had shattered my heart completely.

These last few years, whenever one of us showed up at a gathering, it wasn't long before the other made an excuse to leave. Most of the time it was me. Truth is, for a long time it hurt to be around Pacey. Much as I had wanted to at the time, I couldn't quiet bring myself to despise Witter. Never imagined that we would one day find ourselves tangled up in bed together. Part of me is relieved at how easy it was for the two of to get back here. If I'm going to be honest, there was a time where I saw myself marrying Pacey one day. After our breakup senior year, that dream seemed unlikely.

For whatever reason we found our way back to one another. I'll never forget the day I'd check my mail and saw a letter addressed to me from Pacey. At the time, I was so confused. For the life of me, I had no idea why he would ever write me. Not wanting to get my hopes up, I put the letter aside for a few days before reading it. Once I finally had, a million questions were racing through my mind. Part of me had been hesitant about writing Witter back. Last I wanted to do was write something that would cause us to place more distance between us. Thankfully that was not the case. To the contrary, writing those letters to one another is precisely what brought the two of us closer together.

Lately, I find myself wondering what our baby will be like. The idea of becoming a mother was scary at first, but now it is gradually growing on me. I've sat up more then a few nights thinking up baby names. If I have a little girl, I want to name her Louisa May. For a boys name, I settled on Matthew James. Picked the first name after one of my favorite Author's Louisa May Alcott, the second one just seemed fitting for a boy. Pacey's middle name is James also and I figured he might like that. Of course I am going to ask Witter what names he likes as well and hopefully we'll settle on one we both agree on.

(Pacey's thoughts)

For once in my life, I am exactly where I'm supposed to be. Funny how life works, after I broke up with Joey at our senior prom? Never in a million years did I see the two of us getting back together. These last few years, we only avoided one another like the plague. Whenever I showed up at a gathering, Potter made just about any excuse she could think of to leave. Now? We're back together and seem to be more in love than ever. This time around, I'm not doing anything to jeopardize our relationship.

From now on, if something is weighing on my heart? I'm going to do my best to figure out a way to tell Joey. She is the only girl I want to be with. Writing her that first letter a few months ago turned out to be the best decision I ever made. Never thought that she would write me back. At the time, I figured that one of us had to make the first move. Stubborn as Potter is, I knew that it more than likely wasn't going to be her.

When I came home and checked my mailbox, I'd been beyond shocked to see a letter from Joey waiting for me. Let me tell you, I wasted no time apologizing and laying it all on the line for Potter. She needed to know that I never meant any of those horrible and hurtful words I'd said that night. Now that things are back to normal between the two of us, I have been putting money aside from every paycheck I get. I'm saving to buy Jo a diamond engagement ring. When I get the chance, I'm going to pull Bessie aside and let her know my intentions. It is my hope that she will be thrilled and offer me her blessing to ask for her little sister's hand in marriage.

I've actually been looking at rings for a while now. Took me a while but I finally found one that I know Joey will absolutely love. The design is simple, it is a lily shaped diamond ring. Chose this because of Potter's mother, her name was Lily. The price is a little over two thousand and so far I nearly have what I need saved to buy it without making any payments. Only another two paychecks before I'm able to go and buy the ring. Made sure to call the jeweler and ask them to place a hold on that particular ring for me. Reassured them that I would be in by the end of the month to pick up and pay for it. Asked the guy if it were possible for me to have the ring engraved once I purchased it. Once he told me that I could, made it a point to think of what I wanted it to say. After thinking long and hard, finally decided on 'You are my everything, Love Pacey'. Something tells me that Potter is going to love this ring and I hope that I'm right. ...


	10. Imprompt wake up calls, forget about Dawson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacey Joey Story

Chapter 10 

(Later, Jack's pov) 

" Jack, Jen, go wake those two up. They have been asleep since we left. Alexander, when aunt Jo Jo is up, ask her to help wash you up for dinner.", prompts Bessie with a kiss to Alexander's cheek. Without another word the three of us make our way upstairs. The door to Joey's room is locked. Jen and I both knock loudly on it. Why on earth would her door be locked? Maybe they simply wanted a few hours of uninterrupted rest. Wondering whether we should tell Jo how we'd run into Dawson outside. Jen let slip about Joey's pregnancy. To say his reaction wasn't a thrilled or happy one would have been the understatement of the year. Dawson behaved...well, like Dawson. He was clearly upset as it was intent to mend fences with Potter. 

" Hey Joey, Pacey...we're home now. Bess wants you to help wash Alexander up for dinner. Time to rise and shine.", beckons Jen with another hard rap on the door. From the other side we hear Joey whisper," shit, get up Witter!", and a loud thump followed by a yelp and groan from Pacey. Shaking my head in amusement, I share a sideways glances and chuckle with Jen. Seems not much has changed with those two. When Joey and Pacey we together, they were inseparable. One could see without asking how much they loved ones another, still can. Good for them, they're finally catching up on lost time in more ways than one. Dawson left sort of heated after learning Joey was carrying Witter's child. He has no reason to be sore. Dawson had his shot to reconnect with Potter and blew it by hopping into the sack. Had he only ended things with his girlfriend and not slept with Joey beforehand? They might have stood a chance. 

" Owe! That hurt Potter, was that necessary? The door is locked. ...That is my shirt, Jo. ...Of course, you look breathtaking in it anyway. Well, you go shower and I'll take care of Alexander. ...I love you too, Joey.", we perceive Pacey whispering to Jo from inside the room. Jen and I share a knowing smirk. Looks like those two did more than catch up and nap. Good for them. Those two deserve a little happiness in their lives. Over the last few years, I have watched them both. Both have gone through two or three significant others, none of which lasted. Eventually, each prospective relationship would end the same way. Their other halves would find out about the past they shared together. When asked whether one still loved the other? The inability to answer always unraveled said romance. This is precisely what happened between Jo and Peter, ironically. 

" I'll be out in a second, you guys. I'm going to shower. Alexander, be a good boy and listen to uncle Pacey. He's going to clean you up, buddy.", remarks Joey while poking her head out of her bedroom door. A quick glance over reveals Joey is wearing nothing but an old t-shirt of Witter's. Any suspicions Jen and I had were proven founded. Those two certainly did more than reconnect. I'm glad that they're both contented in each other's company again. Notnlong ago there was a time when neither could be around the other for more than ten minutes before conjuring up an excuse to take their leave. Guess it hurt for them to see one another, especially Joey when it concerned Pacey. 

Placing a gentle kiss on Joey's forehead, Pacey scoops Alexander in his arms," Come on, little buddy. Let's go wash your hands and face up. After we'll make a batch of hot cocoa. How's that sound?" 

Squirming in Pacey's arms, Alexander reaches out to hug and kiss his aunt Joey," Alright, uncle Pacey. Aunt Jo Jo? Do you think that I could help out with the baby when it arrives? My mom said that you wouldn't mind if I helped with bottles and feeding." 

" Of course you could help once the baby arrives, Alexander. Your job will be most important of all, actually. You'll be in charge of setting a good example for your cousin. Think that you could handle that?", encourages Joey with an innocent peck to his nose while ruffling Alexander's hair. Aww, Alexander is going to be the best big cousin ever. He's only going to be six years old and already wants to take on responsibility and help out. There is not a doubt in my mind that he will be the best and most helpful nephew ever. Earlier, at Chuck E. Cheese, I overheard Alexander ask Bodie if he could help set up the babies room. Why six year old shows that sort of support and willingness to help? None that I know. 

" I'll do my best aunt Jo, I promise. Come on, Pacey. My mom wants me cleaned for dinner.", insists Alexander with a tug at Pacey's shirt. Never have I seen a kid more helpful and kind than little Alexander. Bess and Bodie a great parents. There is not a doubt in my mind that Jo and Pace won't be as well. Neither of them are running from their responsibilities. Witter was over the moon when he'd read the news. Sure, at first, he was terrified. What person wouldn't be though? Dawson thinks that Joey has made a huge mistake. He claims that she is too young to be a mother. Thank God we arrived home before Leery worked up the nerve to make his way inside. Last thing Potter needs is for his harsh and careless words to upset her. Jen and I swore to Bess that we would set him straight. His backlash was uncalled for and the last thing Joey needs to listen to. 

" If you'll excuse me, I'm going to hop in the shower. I'll be down in a few minutes, Pace.", assures Joey with a shy peck of Pacey's lips. These two have no clue how incredibly lucky they are. What I wouldn't give to find someone that loved me the way they do each other. My love life is currently nonexistent. After nearly flanking out in my junior year and Boston University, I made the decision to commit myself to my studies. Since doing so? I have successfully brought my grade point average from a two point zero up to a three point two. An unbelievable feat in it's own, I worked my ass off. ... 

(Jen's pov) 

" Looks like Potter and you made yourselves awfully cozy while we were out.", observes Jack with a lighthearted shove to Pacey's side. Watching as he helps Alexander climb into his bath, I can't help but smirk. This guy has nothing to be concerned about. Witter is already an overly attentive uncle to Alexander. Whenever he comes around, it is never without a present or slice of pie. Pacey is going to be a truly amazing father to his child and loving husband to Joey. It is supposed to be a secret, but Witter let on that it's his intention to make Potter his wife. Bess confessed that he had wrote Bessie a letter to ask for her sister's hand. While it might not have been a long note, one could see the sincerity in his words. Bessie and Bodie allowed Jack and myself to glance over the letter. Pace has no idea that we're aware of his aspirations. His letter did not fail to bring tears to our eyes as me looked it over. 

(Pacey's letter to Bess) 

Dear Bessie, 

I am writing you a letter because what I have to ask is a query I'd rather Joey hadn't discovered. By now, I am certain you are mindful of the situation your sister and myself have landed ourselves in accidentally. Make no mistake that I desire to be there for your sister every step of the way. When I had first read of the news she wrote? I'd been panicked. Gradually, my anxiety subsided and was replaced with excitement and joy. 

The notion that in a few short months I'm going to be a father? Nothing could make me more cheerful. As you know, I have secured a place of my own here in Capeside and the grand opening of the Ice House has proven to be a success. While my house might not be the most spacious, it will do for a small family of four or five. There are three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a fully finished basement that could easily hold another bedroom if needed. 

My home is not far down the road from the Potter's B&B. With this in mind, there is something that I have been meaning to ask you. By now it is no secret how enamored I am with Josephine. If you will allow me, I would like nothing more than to ask your permission for Joey's hand in marriage. Before you think that I am only doing so out of a sense or right or wrong, let me assure you this is not the case. 

The thought of marrying Josephine has been on my mind for a long while now. Way before I knew your sister was carrying my bundle of joy. Before I ever wrote my first letter to Jo, the notion had been rolling around in my brain. At the time, I hadn't the faintest idea whether our lives were destined to become intertwined again or not. Now that we are on our way to reconciling, you should know that I have been putting money aside from every paycheck I receive. 

I have just about got enough put aside to buy Joey the most beautiful engagement ring. ...No, you did not misread my words, I said engagement ring, Bess. It is my sincere hope that you will give me your blessing to ask for your sister's hand in marriage. While I no my track record is not the best, you should know I have grown a lot in the last three years. Prom night is a mistake that I will never be able to take back. 

It is my wish to do whatever needed to show Joey how truly remorseful I am for the way I treated her that horrid night. Now, I know you will have you reservations, but please don't overlook how much I am genuinely in love for Josephine. With your approval, I would like nothing more than to be the proud father figure and husband Joey needs in her life. 

Please, regardless of your answer, keep this information between us? I would love nothing more than for my proposal, if you will allow one, to be a surprise to Joey. All I want is a chance to be the man your sister deserves, will you grant me permission to do so? 

Waiting with anticipation for your response, 

Pacey J. Witter. ... 

(Jen's pov continued) 

" Careful with your observations, McPhee. It is not undisclosed that I have made my proposals known to Bessie. Her permission was given only the other night. Potter is still none the wise, let's please keep things this way? Our...reconnection was Joey's enthusiastic doing and you know how bashful she can be. Please no teasing when she makes her way down?", implores Pacey while making sure to keep his voice only above a whisper. Jen and I waste no time nodding our agreements. We are well aware of the arrangements Witter has made. We have no intent on spoiling his pleasant surprise. Jen and I do think it our responsibility to inform Pacey of the fact Dawson knows Jo is expecting. He has a right to know. This news would only upset Potter sadly. At least Witter knows, he can speak with Dawson in private. 

" We will not make light of your escapades, promise. You should however know Dawson is aware Joey's predicament and not thrilled.", I divulge in a low voice. This catches Pacey's attention and he lets out a heavy breath. Figured it was best to clue Pacey in. He can deal with Dawson how he pleases now. Whatever the case, he has no reason to be disheveled. Leery had his opportunity to mend his broken relationship with Jo. Now it is Witter's turn to stake his claim at happiness. Jen and I made a pact to keep his secret between us. Jo is none the wiser to the knowledge of Pacey's proposal of marriage. 

Helping Alexander from the tub, Pacey dries him off before letting him put his pajamas on," I'll deal with Dawson, don't worry. Let's keep this between us though as it will only unnerved Potter. That is the last thing I want." 

Making her way out of her room, Joey combs out her damp hair," Whatbis the last thing you want, Witter?" 

" Joey! ...Damn. Alright, no use lying now. Dawson knows you're carrying my child, Jo. He's not excited either. Please don't let this unnerved you. I'm going to deal with Dawson, I promise.", clarifies Pacey in a hesitant manner. The expression on Joey's face is one of alarm. Now, I understand Pacey's worry. Anyone can see how hurt Jo is by this information. She shouldn't give Leery and his disappointment a second thought. If he has a problem with Jo carrying Pacey's baby, that has nothing to do with her. The two of them were impaired of judgement and this is the result. No use getting bent out of shape over what Dawson thinks. Sort of wish that I had waited to inform Witter in private though. 

" Dawson knows that I'm pregnant? Ugh, this is the last thing I wanted. It was my desire to tell him in my own time. Little late for that now.", laments Joey in agitation. Not wasting a second, Pacey wraps her in his arms. He makes a point of smothering her with kisses and whispering sweet nothings and reassurances in her ear. Watching as a few stray tears escape Joey's eyes, my heart sinks in my chest. An overwhelming notion of guilt takes over me. Understanding how distressed  
Potter is currently, I touch a kind hand to her shoulder. Assuring Joey she has no reason to feel guilty, I promise to help Witterdeal with Dawson without hesitation. This does it's job in comforting Joey a great deal. 

" Please, Joey. Don't let Dawson ruin your enthusiasm. I will deal with him and set him straight. All you need do is rest and keep noth yourself and our baby healthy.", insures Pacey in a soothing tone. Thankful when Joey relaxes in his embrace, Pacey kisses her forehead once more. He sure knows how to calm Jo down. She has no need to stress herself out over this. All Potter should focus on is her well-being and the babies. Whatever objections Dawson might have? Pacey and I will take care of together. Why he assumes he has the right to an opinion let alone anger is beyond me. Dawson is the one who blew his shot with Joey, not Witter. ...


	11. Penny for your thoughts Potter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey reconnect.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Peter.

Authors Note: If you read, I'll write.

Love Letters:

Chapter #11

(Pacey's pov)

" Penny for your thoughts, Potter?", I ask when the two of us are finally alone. Jen and Jack both left about a half hour ago with Grams. Not before we all made plans to take Alexander to the zoo on Friday. That should be a fun day for all of us. Those two promised they would be back first thing in the morning to hangout with Joey and myself. She actually has another doctors appointment coming up and I volunteered to drive Jo there. Hope Potter isn't wasting a second worrying about Dawson. Why should she? This is our time to be happy together finally. I'm not about to let him ruin things and neither should she.

" I'm only wondering what our little one will be like, Pacey.", confesses Joey while moving to stand in my arms. The both of us stare out across the darkened creek in silence for a few minutes. That is a relief, glad to know she's not letting herself get worked up over Dawson. To be honest, I have found myself wondering whether we're having a girl or a boy. Personally, I'd love having a mini me running around. Something tells me that Potter is secretly hoping for a girl on the other hand. A little girl would be nice, she would have me wrapped around her tiny little fingers too.

" Are you hoping we'll have a boy or a girl, Jo?", I wonder while placing an innocent kiss on her cheek. Honestly, I'll be happy with either so long as our baby is healthy and happy. If things continue to go well between the both of us, I've been considering asking Joey to move in with me. This is not something that I am going to rush. Lord knows I wouldn't want to risk scaring Potter off. I'll give it a few months and see where we're at. For now, I'm happy spending a few nights a week at the B&B.

" I'm hoping for a girl.", admits Joey with a chuckle. Some how I knew that would be her answer. I'd be alright with having a girl. If she is anything like her mother, she'll be beautiful and stubborn as a doorknob. I'm almost certain that I won't like any of her boyfriends. Secretly, I'm debating about not letting her date until she's eighteen. Not sure voicing this will go over too well with Joey. Never imagined the two of us would ever have our happy ending. Things are getting better between the both of us by the day.

Resting my arms around Joey's waist, I whisper in her ear," I'd be alright with that."

Grasping hold of my hand, Joey leads me back up the dock and inside the house," Were you going to stay over tonight, Pacey?"

" Yeah, sure. If you want me to, I will.", I answer while allowing Joey to lead me upstairs. Pulling back the blankets on her bed, we both climb under. Reaching over, I turn off the light. A smirk curls its way across my lips when Joey hugs my chest. This is what I have been missing. With luck I'll never have to worry about that again. Took us a while but we finally found our way back to one another. I'm not about to put my relationship in jeopardy anytime soon.

" Good night, Pacey.", mumbles Joey in a tired voice before closing her eyes. She looks exhausted. Then again, we did have a long day. Within minutes I can feel Joey's breathing slow and I know that she is fast asleep. Staying up a while longer, I place my hand over Joey's heart to feel it beating. A few more minutes pass before I finally decide to close my eyes and succumb to sleep.

(Pacey's thoughts)

Joey and I have come a long way over the years. There was once a time when Joey would find an excuse to leave whenever I showed up. Things had been a little tense between us at one point during our breakup. That would be my fault, I'm the one who spat such hate filled wards at Joey. Words she never deserved to hear in the first place. Why it is she ever decided to give me a second shot, I'll never know.

Making the decision to finally swallow my pride and make the first move was the best choice I ever made. Jen had been nudging me into doing something for a while. Not knowing what else to do, one day I picked up a pen and piece of paper. Before I knew what had happened, I'd already written Joey a three page letter. Never thought that I would ever actually hear back from her. For whatever reason she decided to write me a letter in return. The rest is all history.

(Joey's thoughts)

Part of me had always hoped Pacey and I would find our way back to one another. The day his letter came in the mail, I had been shocked. Hell, I remember going out and buying a bottle of wine before ever considering opening the letter. At the time, I had no idea why he had written me. We hadn't seen let alone spoken to one another much since we broke up at Prom. wasn't much left to say after Pacey spat out all of his insecurities and supposed short comings at me.

After reading Pacey's letter, I gave myself a few days before responding. At first, I hadn't been all to sure of what I'd wanted to say. Finally one night, I sat down and forced myself to think long and heard and exactly what I had wanted to write to Pacey. It was nearly a rocky start between the two of us. Somehow we found our way back to one another, just as I had always hoped we would. The more time I spend with Pacey, I fall in love with him a tiny bit more. He makes me happy and always has. ...


End file.
